draconian_dimensionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconian Dimensions Wiki
Welcome to the Draconian Dimensions Wiki The Draconian Dimensions (abbreviated as DD) is the shared universe at videogame. Draconian Dimensions is setting between all fighting games, will be like Mortal Kombat. Draconian Games is worldwide video game, places in America. The studios is led by Maximilian Dood and founded in June 10, 2013 and the first game in December 9 which get Xbox One and PlayStation 4, called "Battle Rhythm". Characters * Adriana Salazar * Barky * Blade Crusader * Carlos Velásquez * Cavevin * Damian Williams * Doctor Giga * Don Z * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kali Temolta * Kastor Euklideus * Knifemare * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Paulina Guzmán * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Dimensions of DraconianVerse The company is showed that means the shared universe, just like Realms of Mortal Kombat Universe. Alien A known places where is living the path, somepoint all aliens live here in home. Anthromorphic A monarchic fantasy world composed of humanoid animals. Argus An alternate dimension, whose architecture dystopic fantasy city. Atlantean Which represents the titular Atlantis as a separate dimension after a portal sent the former island of Earth to what it is now, an underwater empire. Beyond Something whichs is you should be know it, the universe is being resistance. Chaotic The known area of dimension for a group of beige skinned creatures with jagged clothing. Cyberpunk Where its inhabitants use Sci-Fi technology and it resembles a futuristic city. Divine Which is basically Mount Olympus, but with the difference that it also inhabits Gods from other mythologies. Fantasy A place that is similar to the middle ages, but with dragons, elven, LOTR-styled dwarves, orcs and whatever fantastic species you imagine residing alongside with their variant of the human race: The Magihumans. Forbbiden What it looks like a dimension of pure blackness. Ghost A world of spiritual beings. Horror Similar to the Terror Dimension, if also haved the biggest threat, featuring monsters, serial killers and others. Human An featuring that's places on earth. Lawful The known dimension that's might be different places. Metorn The life and space on the world where is completed peaces but inside the prison, forges to Vortality wants to escape. Negative Which resembles the hell, and of all sudden. Robot A places where is living many robots on this dimension. Shape The places it is for some creature. Terror Where its name implies, it inhabits supernatural creatures like Vampires, Werevolves and other similar folks, to name few. Time An featuring take places in time by was meant doring for Time Master. Timeline Past * 1500s - BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers * 1830s - Industrial Champions * 1901 - Urban Spirit * 1998 - Retribution Hype Present * 2010 - Top Strife * 2013 - Battle Rhythm * 2016 - Hallowteens * 2019 - Reign of Violence * 2022 - Guardians of the Dark Era Future * 2077 - Superpowered Catastrophe * 2144 - SFC * 2220s - War Gods * ???? - Dimensional Warlords Unknown * Clash of the Creatures Deviant Fighters Maximilian Dood and Dragon-Kid working together at needing the potential deviant fighters on DeviantArt. # '''Battle Rhythm: '''A fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, celebrated worldwide. # '''Top Strife: '''The Reality TV game. # '''BeastKnights: '''A group of different spirits. # '''Hallowteens: '''An cursed into monsters on Halloween. # '''Superpowered: '''A complete grimdark story about Superheroes and Supervillains fighting each other in the middle of a big war game. # '''Reign of Violence: '''A no-rules fighting tournament is established by the Martial Arts Comitee (the same ones that made the Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament) is set, with an ambitious cult leader as the organizer of it, but what he plans with the tournament is far from benevolent. # '''SFC (Space Fighting Championship): '''An intergalactic gladiatorial tournament where the best soldiers from around the galaxy are competing for different purposes: some of them want freedom, the others want personal gain, and lastly, there are ones who have a hidden agenda to overthrow the tyrannical emperor of the galaxy. # '''Clash of the Creatures: '''A supernatural war is happening between the Dimensions for the control of it has caused a huge rift between their inhabitants. # '''War Gods: '''A remake 20 years in the retelling. # '''Industrial Champions: '''Take places in the Industrial Revolution. # '''Rye Callan's Guardians of the Dark Era: '''Based on the Merge fanfiction and described as an ArcSys-esque 2.5D fighter. # '''Dimensional Warlords: '''An conquer and the wager of the universes take on the war of DraconianVerse. # '''WWE: Contest of Might: '''An featuring wreslting fighting, when Draconian meets WWE. # '''Ladies' Revolution: '''The all-female fighters. # '''Urban Spirit: '''The Urban Legend where is from the 1901, take places between Europe and Asia. # '''Retribution Hype: '''An apocalypse challange in 1998, where is take charge by the mastermind. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse